Hot springs
by skywalkor
Summary: "Their lips were warm, pulsing against each other. Tasting. Passionately. It was the best kiss he ever had shared with anyone, and he couldn't remember anything that felt as good as this." KakaYama fanfiction, rated M so... Lemon stuff here. Please read if you like that!


_I don't own Naruto, all the characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

_I hope you'll all enjoy this. I'm not good in English, especially when it comes to grammar, but it doesn't matter... Thank you for your consideration!_

WARNING: Yaoi aheeeaaad!

* * *

**Yamato**

The water was so hot, he felt like he was going to boil himself. Slowly he lowered his body down in the hot water, and when it reached his chest he had to gasp for breath.

He peeked at the man beside him.

Kakashi's hair was almost white, and for some weird reason, it was still pointing upwards.  
The man himself was still wearing his mask, but it ended just below the chin. The brunette could glimpse the jawbone and a pair of thin lips under it, and just the thought of that made him blush.

_Yamato stupid, why are you blushing? _He thought to himself,_It's just his face__._ But deep inside, he knew that it was something about Kakashi-senpai's hidden face that was too mysterious and groundbreaking to think about. He couldn't help but feel a little attracted to the thought about his senpai without that mask, and he knew that there were a lot of people that were thinking exactly the same.

"Aaah... Tenzou, this is nice!"

Yamato snatched.  
He smiled, a bit nervous. "It sure is, senpai. But I'm not Tenzou now, I'm Yamato."

"Yeah, I know."

The other man had leaned back, and now he put his hands behind his head.

They sat next to each other in silence. It was not an awkward silence, but the brunette felt that it would be nicer if they were talking about something.  
"I don't want this to sound rude, but I don't know any other way of saying this..." He closed his eyes. "Why did you invite to come here with you?"

Silence.

The only noticeable sound around the two men were the wind in the trees.

"We came home from the latest mission just one day ago. I don't know about you, but I'm still worn out. I can't sleep, I need to relax first. So I thought that maybe you had the same problem?"

Yamato nodded.

He knew the feeling that Kakashi described so well, and he knew how hard it could be to relax after a mission.  
Every shinobi had felt it some time.  
The nightmares, the blood, the headache – it was too much for a human body to handle. But they were trained, and it was their job. It was their life, it was their passion.  
He moved closer to the silver haired ninja and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know" he said quietly.

Why didn't it feel wrong to touch Senpai like this? They were both naked, for gods sake. Even though they were covered with water, it didn't hide the fact that none of them were hiding anything on their bodies, except the mask on Kakashi's face.

Yamato didn't move his hand. The other man didn't move either.

They were only sitting next to each other, but two other men would have separated seconds ago.

Something was not right.

Yamato was just about move back when he felt Kakashi's foot land on his.

"Kakashi-senpai... What are..." was all that he could manage to say.

He lifted his hand, up from the other mans shoulder, up and up again. It landed on the covered chin, and he stroke his hand to the left and to the right.

It happened too fast. One second later Yamato was pinned up against the stony wall behind him, that kept the ladie's and the men's baths appart. His senpai smiled teasingly at him, as he put one of his hands on the younger mans head, starting to braid his hand in his hair.

"Senpai..."

"Shh." was all that he got as an answer. "Close your eyes."

"Senpai stop! Let me go! I won't close my eyes, not a chance, not in this position..."

The other man laughed a almost quiet laught, and then he leaned forward, steering to the left, with a devilish grin on his face.

When he had reached his goal, Yamato's ear, he whispered with a husky tone in his voice, "I'll let you go if you close your eyes, kohai."

Yamato swallowed, and his cheeks turned red in a second.  
It was the first time that his senpai had ever called him kohai, so he didn't quite know what to do.  
A feeling of pride filled his chest. It was absurde in his position, but he couldn't help it, even though he was pressed up against a wall with a all wet and naked Kakashi in front of him.  
He couldn't figure out if it was good or bad that they were so close that he couldn't see anything else than the man's neck.

"Alright..."

He closed his eyes.

A laugh – it was cute, a bit clucking. "Maah, I knew you were going to do as I said..." Kakashi sounded a little excited.

With closed eyes Yamato could feel the arms of his Senpai vanish from his side.

Was he free?  
Something in his brain stopped working, and he felt a shiver from the top of his head, down along his spine.

_No, that couldn't be the case. Senpai usually wouldn't give up so easily. _  
Terrified, Yamato found himself being attracted to that thought, so he pushed it away immediately.

Just a second later, he could feel the other man's cheek against his again.  
But this time it felt different.

It was not the usual thin cloth that always was covering his cheeks, this felt more like...  
Skin.  
Real skin.  
Was it possible?  
Soft skin.  
Warm skin.

The thought from before was back, and he wasn't able to stop it.  
_Damn it, Senpai! How can you do this to me? _

"Tenzou, kohai... "

No no no...

Stop this.

"Why are you always such a..."

Stop.

This.

Now.

"... good guy?"

He couldn't do it.

He needed to see the man's face.

What if he was ugly? Deformed?

What if he had scars all over his face?

Or what if he was just... handsome?

Too much, too much.

Oh god, he needed to see.

Almost on fire.

"Why don't you just..."

His body was filled with curiosity.

Feelings.

Attraction.

Lust.

The man in front of him released his grip and backed of, he could feel it.

"... open your eyes and peek?"

Yamato opened his eyes.

He didn't quite know what to do, or what to say, he just stood there with his eyes staring and his mouth slightly opened.

Ever since the ANBU he had told himself that he didn't want to know what was behind that mask. He told himself that he knew that he was going to get disappointed and nothing else, because "dreams are always much better than reality".

But hell, he wasn't disappointed.

How could he ever be disappointed on that face?

Senpai was pale, the same skin color as the rest of his face, but he didn't quite notice how smooth and sleek it actually was.  
He had no scars, no birthmarks – nothing that destroyed the smooth surface on the skin.

His nose was pointy, Yamato could see it better when he didn't wear the mask.  
And under that, a pair of thin lips smiled at him. They looked soft and mild, almost enchanting.

The copy ninja was handsome, no doubt. His head, face, neck, chest... Everything.

"You've had your chance. But you didn't go. I'll take that as a compliment."

Like that, he was pinned against the wall again – even closer this time. Kakashi had his both hands on the back of the brunette's head, and he pushed their bodies together passionately, up against the wall.  
Face to face.  
The water ended just above their knees. Yamato could feel something hard against his leg. _Was that...?_  
He gasped for breath, lifted his hands and put them on the other man's back.

"I can't go now, Senpai. That wouldn't be nice."

He got a almost devilish but still cute grin as answer. "You never wanted to go, didn't you?"

Their foreheads met with a thud.  
All the wood ninja could see was a dark gray, almost black eye that looked at him with the same intensity. The sharingan on his other eye were shivering a bit, it wasn't noticeable at first.

Body contact. At the same time, they both leaned forward, but they stop when their lips barely touched each other.

_Everything for this feeling_, Yamato thought as he felt a shiver of lust go through his body.

They kissed.

He had never kissed anyone like this before.

Their lips were warm, pulsing against each other.  
Tasting. Passionately.  
It was the best kiss he ever had shared with anyone, and he couldn't remember anything that felt as good as this.

The brown haired's heart was beating faster, as the other man pushed them together even more. Chest against chest, hips against hips – the touch made him dizzy.

When Kakashi let his tongue out and started to lick Yamato's lower lip, he opened his moth and let his senpai in.  
They tasted each others lips and tongues, and the kisses turned in to a tongue fight.  
After almost one minutes hard and intensive fight, he gave up and let his rival bit and lick his lips more than he had done before, which made Yamato breath loudly and groan without any control over himself.

He was filled with lust.  
He was hard.

Kakashi placed one kiss at the other man's lips, then he started to lower his face and body slowly down, as he kissed and nibbled at the man's neck.  
Lower. He was sucking only a few inches above the left collarbone.

"Senpai!" he moaned between his deep breaths, and closed his eyes to not pass out.

"You want this, don't you?"

Kakashi kissed down over his chest, over his stomach.

"Of course I do!"

"Me too, Tenzou, me too... You're so incredibly hot..."

"I... I..."

Their conversation turned into deep breaths, it was too exhausting to talk.

Yamato looked down and saw that his senpai was on his knees now.  
The man leaned to the right and kissed his hip. His whole body turned in to a tense wreck.  
A kiss was placed on his left hip too.

"Kakashi-senpai..."  
He took a deep breath, blushed and moaned; "Please Senpai, take me now!"

The man below him was pleased.

Yamato's whole body started to shiver when Kakashi took his rock hard member in his mouth. He moaned, almost _screamed_ and punched his fists in to the wall behind him, every muscle in his whole body was flexed to max.

Kakashi was licking and sucking, took it deep and played with it.  
He worked in minutes, tried new things that made his partner shiver. He kept going.  
But after a while, he stopped, kissed the tip and stood up on his feet again.

Yamato looked at him, a bit embarrassed and ashamed.  
_The famous copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi just gave me a blowjob. This is __unbelievable_, he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Kakashi put his arms around him and whispered in his ear. "We're not done yet..."

Oh, the wood ninja smiled. "I know."

* * *

_I DON'T KNOW IF I'M GOING TO WRITE MOOOORE... Opinions? Please tell me. I want to write more, but I don't know if I'm that good at writing the yaoi parts, haha. Well, send me a review of what you thought!_

_You liked this fanfic? Read my friends Hot Springs fanfic about her OTP, SasuNaru! Read it here: s/9062574/1/In-The-Hot-Springs_


End file.
